1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of flat panel display technique, flat panel displays (FPDs) that have advantages of light in weight, small in size and low power consumption are becoming more and more popular. Typically, the flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma panel displays (PDPs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays) and electrophoretic displays (EPDs). Among the flat panel displays, the liquid crystal displays are most widely used.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, wherein the backlight module is for providing a plane light source to the liquid crystal display panel. The quality of the liquid crystal display is closely dependent on the quality of the plane light source provided by the backlight module.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional backlight module 100 includes a back bezel 110, a light guide plate 120, a light source unit 130, a plurality of optical sheets 140 and a reflective sheet 150. The light guide plate 120 is disposed on the back bezel 110, and the reflective sheet 150 is disposed between the light guide plate 120 and the back bezel 110. The light guide plate 120 has a light incident surface 122 and a light emitting surface 124, and the optical sheets 140 are disposed on the light emitting surface 124.
The light source unit 130 includes a lamp holder 132 and a light source set 134 fixed at the lamp holder 132. The light source set 134 includes a stripe substrate 134a and a plurality of light emitting diodes 134b disposed on the stripe substrate 134a. The light emitting diodes 134b are top emission type light emitting diodes and are for providing light rays 135 to the light guide plate 120. The light guide plate 120 receives the light rays 135 from the light incident surface 122 and converts the light rays 135 into a plane light source. The reflective sheet 150 is for reflecting the light rays 135 to emit toward the light emitting surface 124 of the light guide plate 120, and then the light rays 135 transmit to a liquid crystal display through the optical sheets 140. The optical sheets 140 uniform the plane light source.
In the conventional technique, when the light source unit 130 is failed and needs to be replaced, the backlight module 100 needs to be completely disassembled. Therefore, it is inconvenient to repair the conventional backlight module 100.